Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 681 - Glass Fuse
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #681 - Glass Fuse is the six-hundred eightieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fortieth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Charity Page Kurt heads west in snowy terrain after leaving the Hidey Hole with Wolfie, noting that a lot of the country is getting wintry weather in the middle of April. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $14,586.08, and they have sent Kurt an e-mail thanking him for his support. They also wonder if any viewers have questions, and Kurt wants to put them on a 'charity' page of his website. In typical web designer fashion, Kurt is bad about actually writing content. Batteries and Fuses He had to get a new battery in his Subaru Cross-Trek with a bit of a road trip upcoming. ConeDodger and his subscribers told Kurt batteries are all the same. Kurt is also trying to get a fuse for the 77 Corolla, and is having issues with them. The guy at Pep Boys did not know that much about the Corolla, so Kurt is not quite sure he got the right fuse. Amusingly, Cone failed to warn him about Pep Boys. Kurt sails toward some impressively beautiful coastline. Question: Now that we know you wear a cagoule outside when its raining, do you still sport plimsolls or do you employ wellies when you head outside? Kurt jokingly chastises the question for using weird language, then finds sees some gravel from an overhang that fell on top of trees. He has boots from LL Bean, but they're not really hiking boots. He describes a bit more of his hiking wear, and Question: Did you hear about the new data protection laws in Europe? What are your thoughts? How do you think in general about data protection? Is a person able to make good decisions about data regulation, so no protection is needed, or are laws needed in this regard? Knowing more about the Cambridge Analytica and Facebook debate in the United States, Kurt says it is more about digital data protection. A lot of times you cannot make decisions about your data as Facebook can make a profile for you based on cookies even if you don't go there, and they're not alone. This is not something he deeply thinks about, and has never installed Facebook on his phone. He has had an account for a long time, but only has six friends, using the Far Lands or Bust Facebook page. You also have to protect your data from governments too, as the United States is discussing requesting social media accounts for people entering the country. Question: What will you do when you reach the Far Lands? A common question, Kurt answers it as he always has: saying he has no idea as it will take fourteen years or more. Right now he's just thinking about the next floating point barrier which might happen this season Question: What was your favorite car you've ever owned, what is your dream car you could realistically achieve? Kurt walks away from the boat he made before sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole. He gets back in it, saying his first car was a black 1992 two-door Chevy Cavalier. After that, it was a 2004 Cavalier. Now, he owns a Subaru XV Crosstrek, and it is his favorite he's owned. Of course, he just bought the 1977 Toyota Corolla, but he thinks a classic car will never truly be his favorite. Kurt says people will have to see what he gets next.